


Conquered

by ashtraythief



Series: masquerade fills [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Barbarian Jared, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Military Conquest, Priest Jensen Ackles, Rimming, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Barbarian Jared and his army conquer the city. When he demands tribute, Jensen volunteers. Jared thinks Jensen is another prize he can win but Jensen has his own plans.





	Conquered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the 5th round of Masquerade on livejournal: Jared is a barbarian who conquers Jensen's tribe/pack. he takes Jensen as his tribute.
> 
> I "barbariaized" that a little more than what was on masuqerade but I still think I failed a bit with the whole barbarian concept...
> 
> Many thanks to ilikaicalie for being such a wonderful beta reader!

 

 

The city was pristine. Yesterday Jared’s people had slain a bloody and fiery path through the outer ring until they managed to breach the inner wall that protected the city’s heart. Today, no traces of the violence remained, except a few window frames, empty of the glass and the occasional singed wooden beam.

Jared and his most decorated warriors were standing on the big elevated forum in the middle of the city, right in front of the temple where the city folk worshipped their god. He was a strict and cruel god, who demanded discipline, order and service. Jared had never understood why they bowed to him. Jared was a child of the goddess, rode across the steppe on the tailwinds of her breath, her light guiding his way and her warm nights wrapping him in safety. She provided for those who weren’t afraid to take, she rewarded courage and action, and she loved those who brought her honor.

Yesterday, Jared had restored that honor. The city folk had thrown off his people’s rule decades ago, and their chieftain had been too weak to take it back. So after his death, Jared, already with a reputation as one of the fiercest and strongest warriors, had gathered their fighters and taken the city back. With this conquest, the elder’s council would make him the new chieftain.

Before him, the leaders of the city were lined up—the high priestess and the city council, prim and proper in their fine clothes, their hair cut short, the men all clean shaven. Despite their defeat, they still thought they were better than Jared’s people. They prided themselves on refined customs, thought their houses of stone were superior to the airy wooden buildings of Jared’s people, thought their captured words written on dead animal skin were more valuable than the songs of bards brought to life around the fire at night. Jared almost pitied them, caged here behind their high walls when out there, there was a whole world to explore.

But it was no matter now. They would pay tribute, twice a year on the solstices in winter and summer; cloth and crafts, wine and grain, everything they produced and traded, they’d give a tenth of it to Jared’s people. As it had been in the past. And because they’d rebelled, today, they’d pay the tribute to Jared’s victory.

He hadn’t demanded a specific amount, but told them to express their true regret and surrender. He was curious what they’d come up with. If it wasn’t enough, a few more heads might have to roll.

The high priestess, a tall pale woman with sharp beautiful features called forth for the tribute. A long row of priests and priestesses dressed in pale green robes carried boxes and trays and placed them on the altar in front of Jared. They brought silver and gold, jewelry and fine cloth, weapons and works of art. They were fine specimens, and certainly valuable, but nothing was truly a sacrifice.

He gave the high priestess a hard look. “This is your regret?” he asked. “This is your surrender?”

Her arm swept out over the altar imperiously. “Our city’s greatest treasures.”

Jared picked up a sword. It was long and finely crafted. “This is not the sword of the old kings,” he said and dropped it again. He lifted a silver vase. “This is not the chalice you use to fill up your god’s scrying ponds. And not one of your precious books.” He threw the vase back on the altar. “This is just stuff. But when you rebelled, you broke a centuries old oath. This is not enough.”

The head priestess tried to hide her contempt but her mouth thinned, corners pulling down into a half sneer. “All this is valuable. And what would you want with books anyway?”

Jared’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh, because we’re all filthy uncultured barbarians, is that what you’re saying?”

She swallowed. “No, of course not. I apologize, the old stories, you understand…”

For that comment alone, Jared enjoyed watching her squirm. His people had a long tradition of oral history, bards were held in the highest regard but of course, that didn’t count to these stuck up city folk. Well, they’d have to part with some of their books whether they wanted or not. It wasn’t that Jared particularly wanted them, even though he was curious, especially about the pictures in them. But mostly, he wanted them to hurt.

“I do understand. And for your rebellion and your impudence, I demand a real sacrifice, to show your subjugation.”

She took an involuntary step back. “What do you want?”

“A true treasure,” Jared said, looking out over the city. “Something that hurts to give, high priestess. Something that will be truly missed.” He made a pause and gave her a cruel smile. “Or we will raid the city again.”

“No.” A young man stepped out of the group of priests behind the high priestess. “Take me instead.”

“Jensen, no!” the high priestess hissed but the man didn’t stop until he was standing just a few feet away from Jared.

The sun danced on his dark blond hair and lit up his bright green eyes. His mouth was pulled in a tight line but it couldn’t hide the promise of full kissable lips. He was stunning.

“You can’t have him.” The head priestess’s voice shook. “Jensen is promised to the god.”

A hardness passed over the man’s features and the likeness to the high priestess was undeniable. But where she was sharp, her son possessed an almost soft beauty that Jared wanted to see writhing in his bed. And he was volunteering.

“Your god lost.” Jared reached out to touch the softness of Jensen’s bottom lip. “I think it’s only fitting that he sacrifices something too.”

The high priestess let out a sharp cry. “You can’t—you’re a barbarian and he’s—” She stopped herself.

Jared raised his eyebrows. “He’s what?”

“He’s the oracle!” the high priestess bit out. “If you take him away from us, the god will not speak to us. We won’t receive his guidance or his advice.”

Jared surveyed the city. “Well, it doesn’t seem like he’s giving good advice, is he?”

“That’s because we didn’t have an oracle for years,” the high priestess said harshly. “Jensen was the first one to be born with the sign in decades. He’s our last chance! Please, if you take him away from us, we won’t be able to pay your tribute anymore.”

“Then I will raze this city and take everything you have.”

The high priestess swallowed, then sank to the ground wailing. “You can’t, you can’t take him away, please, just return him in the morning, you can have him for the night, you can have him whenever you’re here, just let him stay here, please.”

Never let it said that Jared was an unreasonable man. “Show me what he’s worth to you. We will meet here, tomorrow morning, and you’ll show me the treasure you’ll give me to have him back.”

The man, Jensen, was beautiful, but Jared couldn't divide him into a hundred parts and give him to his most deserving warriors anyway.

The high priestess nodded tightly. Jared motioned his guards to collect the tribute they’d laid out so far, then he turned to Felicia. “Bring him to my tent.”

 

Jared took his meal with his warriors. They sat at the long tables in the middle of their camp. Jared hated the constricting walls of the city, he far prefered to be out here, on the open field. The mood was exuberant, his warriors satisfied with the loot and the promise of more to come. They’d restored the honor of their people and once they returned to the rest of their tribe, they’d be celebrated.

“You know,” Felicia said, “if you want to keep that little priest, no one will begrudge you that. We owe you our victory.”

Jared shook his head. “A leader can only succeed when he has a great army to lead.”

“The greatest army can lose if their commander doesn’t know what he’s doing,” she argued.

“Felicia’s right,” Osric joined in. “Everyone thinks so. And we have a lot of treasure. You have lead us to glory and victory, you deserve a prize like him.”

Jared smiled at their words, then he stood. “I guess it’s time to find out exactly what kind of treasure he is.”

Under the whistles and the lewd calls of his warriors, he walked to his tent. Anticipation and heat filled him but he forced himself to remain calm. Jared had never taken a man to bed who hadn't agreed to it and that wouldn't change tonight. Jensen might not have gone with him were it not for Jared’s victory, but he had volunteered his body without Jared asking for anything like that. It wasn’t ideal, but Jared could still make Jensen a true conquest. He thought of his tempting mouth and his big eyes and wondered what he’d look like, flushed and begging, yielding to Jared’s body and mad with pleasure. Yes, there was still a victory to be had tonight.

Inside his tent, Jared found Jensen sitting cross-legged on his bedding, fixing a tear in one of Jared’s shirts. He was barefoot, and the almost elegant arch of his foot stirred something in Jared, something dark and primal. Absently, he wondered if it was because it was just such an intimate thing, to sit barefoot in a battle field tent.

Startled, Jensen looked up. “Sorry,” he said when he saw Jared staring. “But I needed to pass the time.”

“Did someone bring you something to eat?” Jared wondered.

Jensen nodded and indicated a plate and a glass on the folding table where Jared had held war council before they’d taken the city.

“Good. Do you know what’s going to happen now?” Jared wasn’t sure whether Jensen was a virgin and that would definitely change what happened here tonight. Jared was a conqueror, but he wasn’t a monster.

In answer, Jensen stood and opened his belt. His light green tunic fell softly around his body and he reached down for the hem and pulled it over his head. Under it, he was wearing a thin white shirt, the sleeves nothing more than thin straps looping over surprisingly wide and muscular shoulders, and dark leggings down to his ankles. He was lean and solid, with more muscles than Jared had thought a priest would have. If anything, it added to his beauty.

Slowly, his eyes trained on Jared, he pulled off his shirt. There was no fear in his gaze, in fact, he looked Jared up and down and then cocked an eyebrow, daring Jared to do something. Jensen was definitely not a scared virgin and Jared couldn’t wait to have him in his bed.

He took off his own tunic and his undershirt, then bent down to get rid of his boots. He shucked his pants and underwear and watched Jensen’s eyes track his naked form. Jared knew he was an imposing figure, taller than most people, taller than Jensen who wasn’t short, and he was muscular from years of battle training. The prominent scars across his chest and arms did the rest.

But Jensen still didn’t look afraid. His gaze was assessing and Jared thought he could even spot a glimmer of heat in there. Good. He’d intended on making this pleasurable for Jensen but it was always good if he had attraction to work with.

Jared stepped towards him and Jensen reached out to take his hands. He pulled Jared the last few steps of the way, until they were standing only a handspan apart.

Jared settled a hand on Jensen’s hips, dragged his fingers over the soft, unblemished skin but that was all he did. He was curious what Jensen would do. How did the city folk behave in bed?

Jensen was watching him carefully, then raised a hand. His fingers came to touch Jared’s cheekbone, butterfly soft, then trailed down over Jared’s short beard. He traced the contour of Jared’s jaw and his chin and Jared relaxed under the soft touch. Then Jensen reached up, into the strands of Jared’s hair, falling in waves past his ear. He didn’t say anything but his lips parted and his tongue darted out to wet them.

Jared’s dick throbbed between his legs and his hands tightened on Jensen’s waist.

Slowly, Jensen leaned in to kiss him and Jared let him explore at his own pace. Jensen’s lips were soft and plush, yielding under Jared’s mouth even as he pressed in insistently. Jared got lost in the kiss, drew Jensen in and tilted his head to slot their mouths closer together.

The kiss made him heady, like he was drunk on Jensen’s mouth but when Jensen made a tiny noise and pulled back, Jared let him.

To his relief, Jensen didn’t look scared. There was a flush gracing his cheeks, bringing out the freckles on the bridge of his nose and high on his cheeks. His lips were reddened and he touched them carefully.

“It’s different, with a beard.” His voice was a little rough. “But I like it.”

“Good.” Jared bent down to kiss Jensen again, but Jensen pushed him down on the bedding. “Let me apologize for my city,” he said quietly, and then he sank down between Jared’s legs and reached for his dick.

Jared sucked in an involuntary breath.

Jensen shot him a quick look, the corners of his mouth quirked up, then he went back to the task at hand. He stroked Jared to hardness, then bent down and pressed his mouth to the crown of Jared’s cock. Slowly, he wrapped his plush lips around Jared’s dick and started sucking him in before releasing him again, taking him deeper every time.

Jared reached for him, dragged his fingers along the sharp angle of his cheekbone, the soft swell of his lips. Jensen closed his eyes and took him even deeper.

For the first time in weeks, Jared could just relax. There was no imminent danger of a surprise attack, no military plans he had to weigh that would inevitably lead to losses among his people, no matter how good his plan was. He had finally won and he had the most beautiful prize in his bed,

He leaned back deeper into the pillows and enjoyed Jensen. He reveled in the heat and the wetness of his mouth, the pressure and the friction, and he couldn’t stop watching him, his spit-wet lips, his dark, fluttering eyelashes and the flashes of green whenever Jensen looked up at him.

But as much as Jared wanted to drag it out, he was only human and Jensen’s mouth was clearly a gift from the gods.

“Come up here,” Jared said hoarsely, and Jensen obeyed.

He pushed his pants down as he crawled up Jared’s body with cat-like grace. His legs were just as beautiful as the rest of him but his cock was only half hard. Jensen was already positioning himself on Jared’s lap, but Jared stopped him.

“Are you hurt?”

Jensen’s brows scrunched up in confusion. “No?”

“Are you scared?”

“Should I be?” Jensen asked with raised eyebrows.

Jared shook his head. “No. But I would like you to enjoy yourself. Can you do that? Or do you not find me appealing?”

Jensen huffed out a startled laugh. “I didn’t—I’m here to serve you.”

Softly, Jared thumbed Jensen’s hip. “That doesn’t mean you can’t have fun. If you can’t do that because of the battle, I understand.”

It would make this conquest impossible, and Jared had no interest in an indifferent bedmate.

“No.” Jensen’s tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. “No, I—you’re very attractive. And it doesn’t—but I am here to right my people’s wrong.”

“Very stubbornly so, I see,” Jared said with a grin.

Before Jensen could reply, Jared rolled them around, pressing Jensen into the bedding. “Let me see what I can do about that, yeah?” He bent down, pressed a fleeting kiss to Jensen’s lips and then mouthed a line down his throat. He’d have Jensen screaming his name before the sun rose again.

Jensen's breath hitched and his hips jerked. Jared basked in his mounting desire, his panting breaths and his growing erection.

On his way down, Jared admired Jensen’s flat chest and stomach, thumbed the rosy nubs of his nipples and bit gently at the soft skin of his stomach.

Jensen let out a groan, and his legs twitched around Jared. Satisfied, Jared watched as Jensen’s dick slowly filled and hardened. Jared dragged his lips over it, sucked it into his mouth until Jensen was moaning and his hips were jerking, and then he moved lower.

“What…” Jensen swallowed audibly. “What are you—”

Jensen clearly was experienced in some forms of sex but Jared couldn't fathom how anyone could take him to bed and not worship his beautiful ass.

“Do your people not do this?” Jared asked curiously as he gripped Jensen’s hips, flipped him around and then nosed at the gorgeous swell of his ass.

“I don't think so?” It came out as a question. “I mean, isn’t it... dirty? And I’ve never—” his breath hitched, “I’ve never heard about it and—oh god.”

Jensen voice trailed off as Jared licked along his tightly furled hole and then dragged his thumb across the rim to give himself some room.

“Well, then I’m glad you can still learn something from the filthy barbarians.”

Jensen huffed out a laugh that tapered off into a hitched moan when Jared pushed his tongue into his hole.

“Oh god. Fuck, tha—”

Jared hummed in contentment and Jensen’s whole body shivered. Jared wondered if he could make Jensen come like this but he really wanted to feel him come on his dick.

He reached for the little vial of oil he kept next to his pillow. It wasn’t easy to find but he wasn’t prepared to tear his mouth away from Jensen whose hips were raising in tiny aborted motions and who was letting out a litany of curses. He had a filthy mouth for a priest.

When Jared pushed an oiled finger into Jensen, he jerked and spread his legs wider. “God, yes, please, you gotta—I can’t…”

“I got you, beautiful,” Jared said quietly and stretched Jensen quicker. His own dick was rock hard and he couldn’t wait to push into Jensen’s tight heat.

Jensen let out a garbled noise. “Then do something!”

Jared smiled and peppered a line of kisses Jensen’s ass. “What is it that you want me to do, beautiful?”

“Fuck me. Show me what you filthy uncultured barbarians are all about.”

Well, he truly had a mouth on him. And next time Jared would really have to take his time and teach him a lesson about that. But for now, he couldn’t wait anymore.

“Hold on to something,” Jared grit out as he moved up Jensen’s body and bit a kiss into his neck. “You wanna know how barbarians fuck? I’m gonna show you.”

With one long push, Jared buried himself in Jensen’s ass completely. Jensen tensed and pulled in a sharp breath. His arms shaking, Jared still managed to freeze. He didn’t want to hurt Jensen.

But then Jensen let out a shuddering breath and his eyes fluttered open. He turned his head and searched for Jared’s face. He licked his lips. “Okay. Show me.”

Jared leaned down to press a bruising kiss to Jensen’s mouth, then pulled back and started fucking him in earnest. Jensen’s hands scrambled to find purchase in the bedding, pushed a few pillows out of the bed and a water carafe toppled over. Jared didn’t care.

He pulled up Jensen’s hips to get in deeper. Jensen panted with every one of Jared’s thrusts, greedily moving his hips in counter rhythm to Jared’s and arching his back in the most sinuous curve Jared had ever seen. On his left shoulder blade, there was the sign of his god that Jared had seen on the temple’s gable, stark contrast of black ink on pale skin and it only added to his beauty. The bards of Jared’s people should compose odes to that back.

Fucking Jensen, he lost all sense of time. There was only Jensen’s tight heat around him, his sleek back under his hands, droplets of sweat running down his spine that Jared bent to lick up, following them upwards until he reached Jensen’s bowed neck and his pulse hammering away under a constellation of golden freckles.

Jensen started cursing again, bitten out words, blasphemy after blasphemy, each one of them praise for Jared or a plea for more, for harder, for deeper and Jared did his best to obey. He fucked Jensen with everything he had, conquering every piece of his body that he could reach.

And finally, when Jared thought he’d get lost in it, when he thought he couldn’t stave off his release any longer, Jensen screamed his name.

“Jared, please, I need to—”

With a victorious shout, Jared pulled Jensen back into his lap and reached around for his leaking dick. Jensen moaned and tensed in his arms, spilling hot over Jared’s hand and the way his ass clutched Jared’s cock even tighter was enough to send him over the edge, coming deep inside of Jensen.

They collapsed heavily into the blankets and pillows, the only luxury Jared had taken from the city.

“Fuck.” Jensen voice was filled with amazement. “It’s really true what people say about barbarians.”

“And what’s that?” Jared asked and lazily reached for his discarded shirt to clean the mess off his hands.

“Animals,” Jensen said and his voice was heavy with satisfaction.

Jared snorted and threw the shirt away.

“Can I…” Jensen looked towards the shirt.

“I don’t think so,” Jared said and crawled over him. “After all, I’m just an animal.”

“What? Oh no, you—that…” Jensen fell back into the blankets. “Oh god,” he said faintly but spread his legs willingly when Jared cleaned him with his mouth.

Jared took his time and even though Jensen protested, he grew hard again and his hands drew Jared in tighter, not away. The second time around, Jared did make Jensen come from his mouth and tongue alone and then fucked his pliant body.

Jensen fell asleep curled against Jared’s chest and Jared thought that no matter how many riches the high priestess would offer, he didn't want to give Jensen up. He looked down at his face, relaxed in sleep, radiating such an otherworldly beauty, Jared didn’t know how he could give him up. But if Jensen wanted to stay with his people, Jared didn’t think he could drag him away either.

Unsettled, Jared tried to go to sleep. This should be a clean victory, instead he felt like Jensen was the one who’d overcome his defenses.

Jared woke to Jensen’s mouth around his dick. He was already halfway there and Jensen looking up at him from under his long, dark eyelashes and his mouth shiny and red made it impossible to hold back. He came down Jensen’s throat with a hoarse shout, then pulled Jensen up, pleased to find him hard and stroked him to completion while they kissed.

This time, Jared did clean Jensen with the shirt.

“Will you take me with you?” Jensen asked after a long silence.

“You’re beautiful,” Jared said slowly, watching Jensen carefully. “Sacred to your people. You’re a worthy prize.”

Jensen nodded and his posture relaxed. He lay back into the pillows and a soft smile was dancing on his lips.

“But religious practices are very important for your city. If the tribute is satisfactory, I will let you stay.”

Jensen’s body tensed. If Jared had had any doubts about Jensen wanting to go with him, they were expunged now. He wasn’t arrogant enough to think Jensen would want to leave his home after a night of good sex so he wondered why he wanted to go with Jared.

“You don’t want to keep me?” Jensen asked, reaching for Jared, softly trailing his fingers over Jared’s shoulder. “Did you not enjoy last night? And this morning?”

Jared caught Jensen’s hand in his. “I did, very much.”

Jensen leaned up to steal a kiss. “So did I.” His voice was soft, warm. Too inciting.

Jared pulled back harshly. “I don’t appreciate being deceived. Be honest.”

Jensen sighed and looked down. “I really did enjoy last night.” His voice was insistent but less airy, less flirty. “And I’ve always wanted to travel.” He looked up at Jared then, his face tense. “Do you know what the oracle does?”

“No.”

“It’s sole purpose is to receive instructions from god. And if he doesn’t speak, then the oracle must wait in silence.” Jensen looked away, his mouth turning down in disgust. “Every day and every night, the oracle sits in a tiny dark cell and waits for god to speak. Ten by ten feet, no door, one window. Two meals a day, a series of exercise every morning and every evening, a chamber pot and a wash basin. No contact with the outside world. Nothing must disturb or distract the oracle.” Jensen looked at Jared. “Do you really think anyone would want to live like that?”

No, Jared didn’t think so. In fact, he couldn’t imagine many more horrible things. But the city folk were different and incredibly devoted to their god. “So, you don’t want to serve your god? Even though you were chosen?”

Jensen scoffed. He rolled around on his stomach and pointed to the dark sign etched into his skin, in the middle of his left shoulder blade. “My mother claims I was born with this sign. But I remember that when I was six, she dragged me to a traveling salesman and had him ink my skin. I was chosen by my mother’s fanaticism, nothing else. People had agreed that the life of an oracle was cruel and god couldn’t want that, so the only way to get them to agree to take on another oracle was to show a true sign from god. I turn twenty one in three days. Old enough to be enclosed. You could save me.”

Jensen’s fingers clutched Jared’s hands tight. “Please, save me. You’d turn my head anyway, no matter where I met you and I will be forever grateful. And I can read all of those books for you, I can draw and sing and—”

“I don’t want you to be my slave.”

Jensen gave him a small but mischievous grin. “I would never.”

Jared reached out and dragged his fingers along Jensen’s jaw. “Then your god’s loss is my gain.”

Jensen’s answer was a luminous smile.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here.](http://ashtray-thief.tumblr.com/) My ask box is always open.


End file.
